Bonds
by Sugoi Tera
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto and the gang, but what about in the eyes of Zabuza and Haku?
1. That Fateful Meeting

**Me: **Yay! Finally submitting an old fan fiction :3

**Zabuza: **About time...

**Haku: **How long has it been?

**Miya: **It's been a few years~

**Me: **... You guys...

**Zabuza: **Hey, it's your fault for not releasing us sooner

**Miya: **-giggle- Sugoi Tera doesn't own Naruto or any of the original characters! 3

**Haku: **However, she does own Miya-chan~

**Chapter 1**

_It was cold outside. Children rolled in the snow and made snow angels with joy. It was that time of year and winter time was coming early this year. A boy was alone on a swing set. He wasn't that popular, at the moment, after all. He swang up and down gently. He noticed a little girl with blue-green short hair come up to him. _

_"Uhm.... Ex-excuse me, c-can I sit here?" she asked him._

_She was a timid little girl. She had a blue dress on that fell to her feet. Its not something you would wear during winter, but she had a coat, so shes alright. The boy answered her with a smile. _

_"Sure" he said to her. _

_She managed to smile too and sat down on the swing next to him. _

_"Why are you here all alone?" she asked the boy. _

_He hadn't expected anyone to ask that, much less care if he was or was not. _

_"Oh, I'm not liked that much" he said maintaining a half-smile. _

_"Thats awful, neither am I" she said to him glumply swinging a tiny bit. _

_The boy smiled and asked, "Well, what if I said maybe we could be friends". _

_The girl stopped swinging and looked at him as though as if he lost his mind. She hadn't had anyone ask that before. _

_"S-sure" she said smiling. She blushed a bit seeming how someone actually wanted to be her friend. _

_"My name is Miya. What's yours?" she asked. _

_The boy smiled cutely at her and said, "Mine is Haku, it's nice to meet you, Miya-chan". _

_They both managed to grin._

**[ End of Flashback ]**

There was a shaking and Haku opened his eyes. It was all a dream!

He rubbed his eyes as he asked his companion, "What is it, Zabuza-san?".

"We've got to get ready for a battle. There's sound nins after us again." the man named Zabuza said to the not-so-young-anymore Haku.

It has been ten years now since that dream had acaully been real. He could remember that Miya and himself used to do everything together. They had been childhood friends, after all. Although, he felt a sort of "different" feeling towards Miya. Although, its already been ten years.

"Right" he muttered still half-asleep. Haku got up as he stumbled to his feet.

"I'm going to the river bank, Zabuza-san. I've got to wake up and cold water should do the trick" he told Zabuza.

When he saw Zabuza nod in approvel, he walked to the lake. The icy cold river wasn't the exact thing he wanted to wake up to. But, if there really were sound nin, he'd have to be fully awake. He made a dish with his hands and got some water and splashed it in his face. The icy cold water definately got him awake. His face tingled at the cold as he saw a dark figure watching him like a deer. He got up and watched as it passed through the dense forest they were residing in for the time being til they moved on again. He followed it as he got out some kunais just in case. He didn't want to waste his Senbons on something as weak as a sound nin. He throw some Kunais at the shadow as he watched it go to a halt as if it were stuck to a tree. He had the upper advantage. He walked up to the figure as the dark shadow soon turned into a girl with blue-green pigtails. Her forest green eyes glared at him as it felt as if they had peirced him. She had a blue shirt, snow white skirt, and boots matched the color of the tree she was stuck in.

"Let me go! What did I do to you?!" The girl demanded.

She put up a good fight, though since her sleeves on her arms were hooked up by the Kunais, she couldn't pull the Kunais out. She finally gave up and sighed.

"Are you a sound nin?" Haku asked cautiously, holding a Kunai in his hand just in case.

"Me? A sound nin!? Get real! Sound nins are losers" she said turning her head in a huffy matter.

She kicked and squirmed about throwing a fit at a final attempt to get out. The girl sighed and said, "These are the times I wish I weren't a healing nin...".

She closed her eyes pitying herself. Haku also sighed as he took the Kunais off and put them back in his Kunai bag.

"Sorry about that, Zabuza-san said sound nin were on the way, so of course I mistook you as one" he told her turning back to where Zabuza was.

"Sound nin comeing after you? Zabuza-sama?" she asked putting her finger on her lip as she thought.

"Oh!" she said when she finally thought of where she had heard that name before. It was posted all over the village of the Hidden Mist.

"You mean the one that travels with a boy, or whats his name..." she said trying to think again.

Haku hadn't turned around, but said, "Haku. His name is Haku and yes, him. Now, if you excuse me..." he said starting to walk back.


	2. Old Friends

**Author's note**

I know these seem short, but I don't now how to make them any longer without ruining what I had before. So, please make note that this is an **old** fan fiction and has not been working on for a while.

**Me: **Now that we've got that out of the way

**Miya: **What's going to happen next?! :D

**Haku:** It's probably going to be in Miya-chan's favor.

**Zabuza: **...

**Me: **Sorry, Zabuza. He's right. It is in Miya's favor, although, Haku's in a way, too.

**Zabuza: **So this is gonna be one of those times I lose to Haku's innocent look?

**Me: **Yep! Sorry 3

**Miya: **-giggle- Cheer up, Zabuza-sama.

**Haku: **Sugoi Tera does not own the original characters of Naruto, kay thanks!

**Chapter 2**

The girl blinked and thought, 'Haku... where have i heard that name before?'.

Then, it came to her. It had been the name on that boy on the swing when she was five.

"H-hey! Wait up!" she called out to him catching up to him. Haku just turned around.

"What" he asked. "A-are you Haku?" she asked him. Haku raised an brow and looked at her suspiously.

"Yeah, why do you ask" he asked her.

"I think I know you!" she explained.

"Hm? Oh really now? Would you like to back that statement up?" he asked her.

The girl just nodded. "When I was five, I was outside at the playground and I asked a boy if i could swing next to him. We both talked and said we could be friends. Since then, we did almost everything together. Eventually, I had to take my leave to go for training to be a healing nin. Ever since that day, I hadn't seen that boy again, Until now" she said.

Haku looked at her as if she were crazy.

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, thats... right". He hadn't expected running into a healing nin.

He also didn't expect to run into the girl from long ago. He thought it must be a miracle to see the girl he had longed to meet again. Just once. He always wanted it so badly in the back of his head, now that it acually happened, it was harder then he had thought. He was clueless as to what to say next. Miya was the first to speak.

"Haku-kun, how come you look like a girl now?" she asked jokeing, of course.

This was the Miya he had known. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as usual.

"Hey now! We reunite over the total of ten years and your mocking me? That should be a law" Haku said smiling back.

Miya, of course who can't keep still, swayed a little. She gave a cute smile and giggled.

"Well, I haven't gotten you back for all that time missed so I have to start now" she joked around.

Haku sighed, "How did I know that was coming next" he grinned.

He started to walk to Zabuza as Miya followed him. Zabuza saw the girl walking and talking with Haku. It made him wonder.

"I took care of the sound nins, so theres no need to be alarmed" Zabuza told Haku.

"Ah, alright" Haku nodded in agreement.

Miya, who was now feeling as though she was the outcast here, looked between the two.

Haku must have understood her confusion, because he had said, "Miya-chan, this is Zabuza-san. Zabuza-san, this is Miya-chan" he introduced each other.

Miya nodded as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zabuza-sama. May I add its a pleasure? You've been known through out all of the village of the Hidden Mist. Its no wonder that one such as myself, should be impressed." she said smiling at him.

Zabuza retracted his hand back to his side and returned to his normal behavior. Of course, he felt something was wrong. He would have to keep an eye on her and Haku. After all, Haku was his tool. Haku looked to Zabuza, then to Miya, and then back to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san" he started.

Zabuza looked at Haku puzzled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think Miya-Chan can come with us? If it's okay with you" he said to both Zabuza and Miya.

Miya nodded and said, "Its fine with me".

Zabuza sighed. He was in deep water. He had never been good at saying "no" to Haku. It seemed so difficult.

"I need to make sure she is of use" he told Haku.

Haku and Zabuza looked to Miya. "Uhm, well, I'm a healing nin" she told Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't look too conviced but, when he saw Haku looking at him with his puppy eyes, he couldn't say no.

He sighed and said, "Fine".

Haku looked to Zabuza and said, "Thank you, Zabuza-san!".

Miya just giggled. She got to see Haku again, not to mention she was traveling with him now. It made her smile effortlessly.


End file.
